The Big Day
by Skyward98
Summary: (oneshot) It's here! It's finally here! Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel's big day has finally arrived. That's right, the big Klaine wedding is underway! Their family and friends couldn't be happier for them, but will the pre-wedding jitters get ahold of one of them, before they can go through with their plans of matrimony? (Sucky summary, not my best. story better. R&R please!)


**I watched and re-watched and rinsed and repeated the big Klaine proposal, and I just had to write this! I can't help it! I'm a full-on gleek and a full-force Klaine shipper! (I have no idea if a wedding goes like this for gays, but this is my best shot) This is what happens when I get bored…**

**Dis: I'm gonna cry, but I don't own glee. (If I did it would have ****_way_**** more Klaine moments, but that's just me) **

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was nervous as hell. That much was obvious. He was standing in front of a full length mirror, examining his reflection in the glass and trying not to have a panic attack. He was dressed in a silver tailcoat tuxedo with a baby blue vest and tie. A silver heart brooch rested on his left chest area, a baby blue rose on his right side collar. _Don't throw up, don't throw up._ Kurt forced through his mind. _I __**want**__ this, I __**want**__ Blaine, and I want a future __**with**__ Blaine._ "Kid, you okay?" Burt Hummel asked, stepping into the room Kurt was being kept in, away from the eyes of his soon-to-be-husband.

Today was the wedding day of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and Blaine Thomas Anderson, long awaited by both of them and the whole of their friends and family. Kurt was the most excited out of all of them, except the wedding jitters, which had claimed Blaine a week ago, had finally struck. Thirty minutes before the ceremony that had been planned, organized, and set up by Kurt, and his best girlfriends Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang, who were bridesmaids. Rachel had taken the place of Maid of Honor, also helping with the wedding prep. "Kurt?" Burt approached the young man, clapping his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You'll soil my suit." Kurt's breath hitched.

"Son, calm down, it's okay." Burt tried to soothe.

"I feel like I'm gonna faint and puke at the same time." Kurt choked, fanning himself and willing his racing heart to slow.

"Ugh, wedding jitters." Burt groaned, quickly diagnosing the problem. "Lemme get your girls in here, along with your stepmother." Burt quickly left the room, leaving his son attempting not to choke on his own breaths. _Gee, thanks Dad!_ Kurt managed to think sourly among a sea of panicked frenzy. The door burst open again, and Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina raced in as fast as their high heels could carry them. All three were in matching long silver wedding gowns with a baby blue sash and bow tied around their waists. Mercedes let her jet black weave fall free in fabulous springy curls, while Tina and Rachel had their hair in glorious up-does. The maids had small bouquets of white roses in their hands.

"Oh, honey. Breathe, just breathe." Mercedes cooed, gripping Kurt's hands tightly.

"I think I'm gonna pull a Runaway Bride." Kurt gasped. His pants turned to wheezes.

"Don't you dare, Kurt Hummel!" Rachel scolded. Carole walked in, dressed similarly to Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes, but had a white cover on over her shoulders and arms. "We, _you,_ have waited too long for this day, and now it's here. Your fairy tale ending with your Prince Charming waiting to claim you as his forever is just out that door and down the hall at this very second. And you're telling me that you wanna run away from that?" Rachel demanded.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke." Kurt moaned, his face sickly pale. "Forever is forever, and forever is a really, really long time and I don't think I can do this because even though I love Blaine with all my heart marriage is a really big commitment and I might not be ready for it and oh my god what am I gonna do-?" Kurt rambled, in a panicked frenzy.

"Kurt, honey, listen to me, baby." Carole squeezed his arms comfortingly. Petrified aquamarine eyes met calm and caring brown ones. "You love Blaine, correct?" Kurt made an affirmative noise. "And Blaine loves you?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Tell me Kurt, how do you envision the end of your life?"

"Like the Notebook." Kurt whispered, still petrified. "Sitting in nursing home somewhere, telling for the millionth time about my first sweetheart, my first love, retelling every miniscule detail like they're the most important ones." Kurt swallowed. "Only…"

"Only?" Carole pressed with a smile on her face.

Kurt managed a small smile. "He's sitting there next to me, telling me to shut up with that playful smirk of his that always manages to make me smile with so he can get back to watching the American Cinema Text Salute to Jay-Lo." Rachel, Mercedes and Tina giggled at that, and Carole smiled wider.

"So, if you love Blaine, and Blaine loves you, and you see the end of your life just like that, than a little wedding like this is just you two opening another door to get to that ending, isn't it?" Carole asked gently.

"I guess so, but I'm still nervous as hell." Kurt replied shakily.

"Honey, I expect you to be." Carole chuckled. "No one person who ever got married did it without being nervous at one point or another. Blaine had his massive freak-out last week, didn't he?" Kurt giggled and nodded. "Kurt, look around. You are surrounded by family and friends, people who just want to see you at your happiest. And we all believe that we'll see that here in just a few minutes, when you walk down that aisle, toward your Prince Charming and future husband." Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh, God, I'm about to be married." Kurt breathed. The women of the room laughed loudly.

"You just now figure that out, Kurt?" Tina asked with an amused smile.

"Oh hush." Kurt shot her a look. A knock was sounded at the door, and Burt was standing there with a small smile on his face.

"We're on, kid." Burt told them. Kurt's breathing hitched in panic.

"Breathe, Kurt, breathe. You can do this. Go to your happy place, go to your happy place." Rachel ordered hurriedly. Kurt, looking very flustered and pale, nodded and breathed deeply. "Happy place, Kurt, happy place."

Big Day

The chapel where the wedding was being held was decorated accordingly. Blaine Anderson stood underneath a circular white wedding canopy, the priest standing on his right and back a step, holding a Bible in his hands, and his best man and ring bearer, Sam Evans, on his left. Blaine was smiling lightly, his hands crossed in front of him. He wore a tuxedo almost exactly like Kurt's, except he had no brooch and his tie was a bow tie.

Blaine's attention was taken by the double doors at the back of the chapel, as was everyone's, as they were opened and Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel strolled in. Blaine smiled lightly as they took their places on the right of the altar. The crowd of people in the pews stood as the wedding march started, and Blaine smiled even wider.

"Ready, son?" Burt asked as Kurt took his arm, hidden from sight.

"Ready Dad." Kurt agreed, trembling slightly.

"I love you, kid. Don't ever forget that." Burt added at the last second, turning to face his only son.

Tears pricked Kurt's blue eyes. "Never, Dad. I love you too."

"Let's go." Burt said, tugging the door open as the march started. Kurt exhaled and looked up. "_Breathe_." Burt whispered. Kurt nodded.

"Close your mouth." Sam whispered in Blaine's ear, a laugh in his voice. Blaine shut it with a snap, but his grin was ear-to-ear. Burt and Kurt walked to the beat of the march up the aisle, arm-in-arm, Kurt blushing madly under Blaine's stare. Blaine stifled a chuckle. The music stopped as the two reached the altar, and Burt hugged his son tightly before Blaine took Kurt's hands in his.

"Please be seated." The priest said. "We are gathered here today to unite Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Kurt tried not to look anxious as the pause seemed to take forever in his mind. When no soul said no objections, he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. Blaine chuckled at him. Kurt blushed. Blaine smiled.

"Who has the rings?" The priest asked.

"That would be me." Sam smiled and handed a gold band to Kurt and Blaine each.

"Blaine Anderson, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for rich or for poor, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Blaine promised. Kurt smiled tearfully as Blaine slid the ring onto his finger.

"And do you, Kurt Hummel, take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, honor and cherish him, for better or worse, for rich or poor, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt was crying now. "I-I do." He choked out, shakily pushing the ring onto Blaine's finger. Blaine smiled, also in tears.

"By the power vested in me, and the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and husband." The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the groom."

Blaine grinned and laughed, pulling Kurt to him and kissing him deeply. Kurt returned the kiss with gusto, ignoring the cheers of their family and friends. They pulled apart, panting and smiling brightly at each other before they were swarmed by the wedding guests, all offering congratulations to the newlyweds and trying to pull them away to hug them.

The ceremony flowed into the reception smoothly with no hitches, which pleased everyone. The cake was a little grand for Kurt and Blaine's circle of friends and family, thanks to Kurt. The newlyweds cut the cake and took turns shoving bites into each other's mouths, laughing and intentionally missing. Blaine and Kurt took their seats at their table as people started standing and making toasts to the couple. Burt completely embarrassed Kurt, making the twenty year old blush dark red. Cooper did the same to Blaine, all while Kurt tried to hide his snickers.

When the music started up again, Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and to the middle of the dance floor for the traditional first dance. "Enjoying your wedding, Mr. Anderson?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt laughed. "That'll take some getting used to." Blaine chuckled.

"We have the rest of our lives for that." Blaine replied, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt smiled widely and warmly at that.

"I'm looking forward to it." Kurt whispered.

"So you didn't almost pull a Runaway Bride on me?" Blaine teased.

"Where did you hear that?" Kurt gasped, wide-eyed. Blaine laughed, twirling Kurt under his hand.

"Little birdie told me." Blaine sang, snickering.

"The pre-wedding jitters finally got to me, that's all. I wasn't going to run out on you." Kurt defended himself, blushing. "Fainting was a definite possibility, so was puking. But leaving you at the altar, not a chance. You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Carole managed to calm me down."

"I know." Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips as the song ended. More cheers erupted around them, even a few cat calls and wolf whistles sounded. Kurt broke away, laughing, as Santana took the microphone.

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna speed things up a bit." Santana said with a sly grin. "Kurt, Blaine, the girls and me revised this little number just for you two!"

"Oh dear god…" Kurt hid his face in his hands as Katy Perry blasted through the speakers. Blaine laughed and applauded his approval. But neither of them expected the lyrics. "Oh my god!" Kurt burst into laughter beside Blaine, who had tears rolling down his reddening face.

Santana and all the girls of the New Directions, old and new, had taken Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl, and turned it into I Kissed a Boy.

"_I kissed a boy and I liked it,_

_The taste of his cherry chap stick. _

_I kissed a boy, just to try it,_

_I hope my girlfriend don't mind it. _

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight. _

_I kissed a boy and I liked it, I liked it!" _

The guests applauded, Kurt and Blaine and their closest friends trying to contain their laughter. Santana laughed and hugged Blaine and Kurt tightly. "This counts as a part of your wedding present." Santana told them, smiling.

"The best one yet!" Blaine laughed, wiping his cheeks on a napkin. Kurt nodded in agreement. Santana grinned. The second dances began, and Burt and Cooper pulled Kurt and Blaine out of their chairs, respectively.

"Let's see if I remember how to do this." Burt joked. Kurt chuckled. "I'm gonna miss having you around, kid."

"What are you talking about, Dad? I've been living in New York for a year." Kurt replied, frowning.

"I know that, Kurt." Burt told him. "But you're married now, I can't just call and tell you to come home anymore. Nor can I pop in uninvited whenever I want. You're not just my son anymore. You're a husband. I can't be selfish over you anymore. I'm gonna have to learn to share." Burt took a deep breath as tears re-entered Kurt's eyes. "And the said thing is, I don't know if I _want_ to share you with anyone, even though I like Blaine."

"You've had to let me go before." Kurt pointed out, his voice cracking.

Burt smiled sadly. "Not like this. I'm handing you over to someone else. And that somebody else better take good care of you!" The last part came out louder.

"Noted, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine called back from his dance with his brother. Burt and Kurt laughed quietly.

"Dry your tears, son." Burt told him. "You're supposed to be _happy_."

"Everyone cries at weddings." Kurt defended himself thickly, clearing his throat. Burt chuckled, giving his son away to Carole.

"Thanks for earlier, Carole. I probably would've passed out had you not been there." Kurt laughed nervously. Carole chuckled.

"That's what I'm here for, Kurt. It's in the job description." Carole replied. "And I'm really happy for you, honey. Your brother would be, too." Carole smiled sadly, wistfully.

A lump formed in Kurt's throat. "I wish he was here." Kurt admitted, his voice cracking. "I miss him so much."

"I know, all of us do." Carole smiled with tears in her eyes. Kurt's cheeks were shining with tears. "We just have to trust that he's in a better place, with his father, and that we'll see him again soon." Kurt bit his lip, nodding. "Dry those tears, baby. Finn wouldn't want us to cry when we should be celebrating." Kurt laughed brokenly, sniffing and wiping his tears on a tissue. Carole chuckled and kissed her step-son's cheek.

"We're on!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away. The look on Kurt's face was comical, surprise and pleasure. The newlyweds raced to the band that was there and told them the song name, and each of them were given mics. Blaine started to sing.

"_Never knew I could feel like this. _

_Like I've never seen the sky before. _

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day._" Kurt joined in, smiling happily.

_"__Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you. _

_And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. _

_But I love you (I love you) _

_Until the end of time. _

_Come what may, Come what may._

_I will love you. _

_I will love you." _ The crowd of guests applauded as Blaine kissed Kurt deeply after the song was done, and Kurt was crying all over again.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt whispered against his husband's lips, his cheeks stained with tear tracks.

"That's why we're here." Blaine replied, smiling.

The reception lasted until after sundown, until Mercedes pulled a grumbling Kurt away from Blaine to prep him for the journey. "Really Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she shoved the top hat onto Kurt's head.

"Would you like it if I yanked you away from Sam like that?" Kurt replied.

"You'll have a full three weeks of nothing but Blaine Love here in a minute, so I don't wanna hear it." Mercedes teased, fixing Kurt's tie.

"Thank you, Mercedes." Kurt hugged his friend tightly. "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Kurt. Now get going!" Mercedes laughed, pushing him gently away.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, unable to see through the crowd of people trying to get where they need to go. Blaine's hand found the small of his back.

"This way." Blaine directed Kurt to his father. Kurt launched away from Blaine and into Burt's arms. Burt caught his son and held him tightly, Carole squeezing his shoulder as Kurt started crying for the millionth time that day.

"Make sure you call me whenever you need anything, okay kid? Doesn't matter what time of day or night it is either." Burt told Kurt. "Doesn't even matter what you need me for, alright?"

"I promise, Dad." Kurt agreed without hesitation. "I love you."

"I love you too, kid. More than anything." Burt replied, kissing the side of his son's head. Kurt pulled away from Burt to hug Carole as Burt and Blaine shook hands.

"You take good care of him." Kurt and Burt told Carole and Blaine at the same time.

"Will do." Carole and Blaine agreed.

"Ready?" Blaine asked gently as Kurt hugged his father again. Kurt nodded.

Blaine and Kurt raced for the Navigator as the rice rain started. One patch landed perfectly on Blaine's shoulders, suspected to be thrown by Blaine's older brother. But the snickers the newlyweds heard from Puckerman made him a likely culprit as well. Kurt dusted Blaine off as they climbed into the Navigator, Blaine in the driver's side and Kurt in the passenger. "I love you." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as they sped off into the night.

"That's why we're here." Kurt quipped with a smile. Blaine grinned back and squeezed his hand again. "Umm, Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled off the main road, going away from the airport.

"Just a little pit stop." Blaine answered smoothly, vaguely.

"Did you forget something?" Kurt asked, peering out the window.

"Kurt, just trust me. I know what I'm doing." Blaine smiled, and Kurt nodded, relaxing into his seat. They continued to drive into the pitch black of the night, until Kurt figured it out. He turned to Blaine, wide-eyed.

"Blaine…" Kurt hesitated.

"I think you need to inform someone about today." Blaine kissed his hand. "I'll be right here if you need me."

Kurt smiled, tears springing in his eyes. "Thank you, so much." Kurt kissed his husband's cheek, then climbed out of the Navigator. Kurt walked through the Lima Cemetery, toward one particular headstone.

"Kurt!" Blaine got out of the car and tore after him. "You forgot these." He smiled and handed Kurt a bouquet from their wedding earlier that day. "I'll be in the car. You need a private conversation with her, I think."

"Thank you, Blaine. I'll be back in a minute." Kurt lightly kissed him and Blaine went back into the car, Kurt trudging on ahead. He stopped at the place of desire, Elizabeth Hummel's tombstone.

"H-Hi Mom." Kurt greeted, smiling sadly. "Blaine just dropped me off here, he's back in the car. We, uh…" Kurt chuckled. "We got married today. You would've loved the ceremony, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel helped me plan it. Or, helped Blaine keep me reigned in, rather. It wasn't very extravagant, simpler than I imagined my wedding would be, but it was perfect in every way. The only thing that could've made it better is that if you and Finn could've been there. It would've been the best of perfect." Tears slipped out of Kurt's aquamarine eyes. "I miss you guys so much, Mom." He set the bouquet down on the headstone of his late mother, fighting the urge to cry. "Those-Those are from the wedding today. Blaine brought them. You would've liked him, Mom. I-I gotta get going. Blaine's waiting for me in the car. Time for the honeymoon. We're going to Orlando for three weeks. I'm really excited. You should've seen me in my dressing room before the ceremony, I almost had a panic attack." Kurt chuckled. "I'll come back when I can. I miss you so much, Mom. I love you."

Kurt turned and headed back toward the car, climbing in. Blaine took his hand, stroking his skin with his thumb. "You okay, Kurt?" He asked gently.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "I'm good. Thanks, for this. You were right, I did need it." Blaine smiled back, leaned over, and captured Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt moaned softly, cupping Blaine's cheek.

"I'd start driving if I were you." Kurt advised huskily. Blaine chuckled and backed out of the cemetery, holding his husband's hand in his own. Kurt sighed contentedly.

_Why the hell was I so nervous again?_

**The end! I personally loved this myself, but I'm the author, so that's kinda mandatory of me… **

**Review Please! Reviews are Klaine hugs and kisses and best wishes!**


End file.
